Lust
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Eric is lusting for his marker. Godric already knows hes lusting but the blond is trying to play it cool. Will Eric be able to control himself or will he lose control once again? AU.


**(Me: Hello there, peoples. :) Yes I'm still alive, but don't worry I WILL STILL WRITE! LOL. Okay enough about that. I just saw True Blood and I gotta tell u guys I love the show so here is a story for you all. )**

**WARNING: This contain lots of good yaoi, fan-girls enjoy. Also if you don'tike it LEAVE! And also Eric might be a bit OC and also Godric. Oh yeah...also I might change the story line to where Eric was dying cuz I really don't remember what he said so sorry.. But enjoy. :)**

_The night was so cold..._

_He could tell he was dying but didn't care at all. His father wanted him to be king; however, he knew that he fail as a son and king. _

_He didn't care if he live or not, but he knew this was not going to end so well if he live. Of course he had no one to love or to care for-his beloved being murdered by wolfs..._

_He lay in the ground trying to take his last breath; however, than he heard something in the brushes. ''Who's there...?'' he said in small and yet weak voice. He didn't see who as that person, he could have sworn it was a angel. ''Are you...a...an angel...?,'' his voice was so broken. _

_The person didn't answer him right away, 'he' came closer to see the wound on the Viking. ''No.. I'm no angel.'' It sound like a boy. The young boy came closer; his face was so young and so sad. ''I'm no angel if that's what you're thinking.'' the boy spoke once more. ''What are you...?,''' the wounded Viking asked._

_The boy gave give the Viking a smile; he thought it was kind of creepy, but the Viking stood calm. _

_''Are you scared, Viking?,'' the boy said a gentle tone._

_The blond Viking let out a short chuckle to the younger boy who gave him a confused look. ''Why would I be afraid of death...I have no meaning for life anymore...,'' his voice was quiet making the boy look at him in a pity way. _

_The young boy gently touched the Viking's cheek making him blush a bit. This boy so beautiful somehow, but his skin was clod like ice. No..this boy couldn't be..._

_''Your hand...Feels like ice..?,'' the Viking looked up to see the younger boy face when he was shocked to see fangs, ''What are you...?''_

_''I'm death...,'' his voice was so gentle that the Viking didn't notice the scream that he le tout..._

***Present Day***

Eric awoke from the strange dream that he had of his former death, he didn't know why he kept dreaming of his master, Godric. Of course he knew that it was wrong to think of his master; he lwt out a deep sigh, this was really strange of him-the great Eric Northman-dreaming of his young master.

The blond vampire sat up looking around to find himself alone.

He really never liked being alone anymore ever since his family dead of that man in the robe... Even though he was undead, he felt his red tears forming, he hated to cry on such a forgotten memories of his humans years. ''Fuck...'' he mumble under his breath. Whipping them away, he stood up and headed for the door.

*******xx* **

Godric sat there quietly looking at the wild vampires drinking, chatting, or just being sexual. He turn to his right to sense that Pam arrive. ''Yes?,'' his voice was so low and calming making the woman yawn. ''Nothing really just wondering where is Eric?,'' she asked.

Usually the tall blond vampire will be here sitting down enjoying one of the humans dancing sexually around for him, but he wasn't here-it was strange somehow. Godric made a face, of course he knew that Eric was acting a bit strange for the last couple of weeks. ''Pam...''

''Yes, Godric?,'' her voice was warm yet fill with curious in it.

The young vampire wanted to say something else, but only stood up and walked away from the her, leaving her confused. ''What the fuck ...?,'' she thought before walking away from the chair.

***xx***

''Ah! Yes faster!,'' Yvetta moaned. Eric didn't know this young lady but he wanted someone or something so he would stop thinking of his master. Yvetta moan even louder making Eric thrust faster inside her. ''Yea! Fuck..Ahh!''

They continued to moan, well mostly Yvetta did; however, he thrust inside making her moan like crazy. Yvetta wanted this so badly, she loved it, but Eric only did because he wanted his master out of his head. ''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! Ohh...,'' she moan making thrust harder.

However when she was about to released, they head someone knocking on the door. Eric stooped his doing and looked at her who was making a face. ''Don't open the door, Eric., '' she said in a sexy way; she knew that no one could say no to her, but the blond vampire gave look. ''Don't worry, it will qiuck,'' he said giving her a smirk.

Yvetta smile at this, she really wanted to finish the job with him. Eric slightly the door to see a young fac-it was Godric's. ''Good evening, Eric.,'' he said in a voice that so calm and gentle. ''G-good evening, master. What is it?,'' the tall vampire asked in a hurry.

However Godric knew that his progeny was trying to hide something for him, even though the young vampire wanted to know what was bugging Eric for the last couple of weeks. ''I just wanted to spend some time with you, we haven't spend time together since last week...,'' he looked down making himself look so innocent and fuck able making Eric look at him with lust.

Eric knew this was a bad idea to spending time with him, but at the same time look so delicious to eat. The tall Viking clear his throat making the younger boy look up. ''I apologize, I'm a bit busy at the moment, master. Maybe next time?''

The young vampire boy let out a smile to his progeny. ''I understand, my child,'' he said before walking away. The Viking felt his eyes staring at the boy's back. His master was like family to him, he wouldn't dare treat him like 'toy'. Letting out a sigh he closed the door. ''Well. are you going to stand there or you going to play..,'' said a voice inthe room, Eric looked up forgetting Yvettte was in the room; he smiled ddeviously showing off his fangs. ''Yes...Let's play.'' he said walking towards her making her giggle.

***xx***

Godric left he turn to hear someone-a girl moaning inside of Eric's office,; his smile turn into a frown. He knew that his progeny only cared about 'this girl', whoever was she; even thought vampires don't have hearts even more, he still felt before leaving the place to sit.

Music was blasting and colorful lights were shining around Fangtasia ; the young vampire walked quietly letting the others have a wild time. He was about to reach for the door when-''Hey there good looking.''

The young vampire could tell it was a girl's voice, he turn to see her, the girl had wild blond hair that fell to her hips, also there was a red steak in her bangs, she had brown eyes and she was wearing the most revealing outfit-it was a tank top that show her whole breast, tiny miniskirt that was pass her thighs and she was wearing lots of makeup.

Godric looked at her in a funny way, but he smile warmly to her.

''Yes, what could I do for you?,'' he asked.

The girl looked up him a sexy way; however, he knew she wasn't his type, so the young vampire was playing along with it. The girl lean towards him and whisper into his ear.

''Go outside,'' she said before leaving the club. Godric looked back but she was gone, he sigh and headed towards the door, but not before he turn to see his child's door. He knew trying to reason with Eric at this time was out of the question.

***xx***

Once Godric was outside, he thought to himself. Why would a human like this girl go after him, he shrugged and walked towards the girl who was smirking.

''HmmmHm... I'm _fucking_ ready for this shit, baby.,'' she purr. Well somehow it sounded like a purr to Godric; he lightly chuckle at the girl. Grabbing her chin, he looked into her brown eyes and said-''What do you want me to do?,'' his voice was low and dangerous but the girl didn't care. She smirked and let out a small giggle.

''I thought you will never asked. I want-'' She was cut off when she felt a pain in her neck.

''...Ah... What the hell...ahhh...STOP IT! It feels... sooo...go...good...,'' her voice fade away into the abyss .

_The year was 1945, the two vampires fled from the warehouse, it was too dangerous to there any longer. _

_''Damn it!,'' Eric growl catching his breath; however, his marker was not pleased at his actions tonight. ''Child, you almost got us killed tonight.'' What the hell was Godric talking about; Eric didn't let them get killed-was he upset at him for not listening or something else._

_The ex prince Viking looked at the floor. Of course he was only trying to protect his master; he swift his eyes to stare at the younger boy who was looking at the other way to see if any of the wolves were following them._

_Godric smile. His was like a angel of death trying to find peace, but at the same time death. Eric felt himself carving for the younger boy ever since he become a vampire himself. The Viking walked up to his master._

_''Alright, Eric, the wolves left the area.'' He looked at the sky for a quick second before looking at his progeny. ''However, we should find shelter before the sun comes.''_

_''Of course, Godric...''_

_Godric looked shocked at the moment, his progeny never him his real name...What was going on with his child. Godric tried to look away, but couldn't. ''Eric...Why did you call me my name, you usually don't of course...''_

_However Eric thought this 'carving' was getting to much, of course he wanted to feel his younger master. He closed his eyes and lean forward towards the boy. Eric could smell his sweet breath-blood. ''What...,'' Godric whisper thinking Eric didn't hear. _

_The ex Viking slowly his eyes and lift up the younger vampire's chin up looking at his brown eyes. ''Eric what are you doing...Let go of me-'' _

_''You're so sexy...''_

_''What the-'' he was cut off when he felt Eric warm, but yet cold lips touched his own._

*******Back To The Present***** **

The next night, Eric woke up from his sleep, he sat up to see Pam still sleeping at her coffin. He smile to himself, of course he knew she will be up in five or ten minutes. Before standing yp he touched his lips feeling Godric touching his with his own.

His angel of darkness, his master, and his 'father' kissed him, but he knew it was a thought. Eric shook it off not daring to think of it. He went out to see if the anyone was here.

***xx***

Godric sat in the bar quietly, playing with the class of blood that he serve himself. He never thought this day will come thinking of Eric kissing him in the year 1945, what he thinking of that; that was a long time ago.

He let out a sigh thinking of last night what he did to that girl he bite, of course, he knew that he didn't drink human blood anymore but he wanted a taste of it again. Godric gently closed his eyes relaxing.

He stood like that in till he heard a sound from behind, quietly he was about attack the person when he saw Eric standing there quietly with curious eyes.

''Oh it's you...Hello, Eric, how did you sleep?,'' he asked his progeny.

''Okay. And yourself, Godric?,'' Eric asked quietly.

However the young vampire knew that his child was trying to avoiding something about last night. They were quiet at the moment letting, Godric drank a sip of the blood, while Eric looked at his master.

''Godric... Look at me.,'' Eric's voice was so smooth and deadly, but somehow calming to Godric. Godric didn't turn but simply smile at this; however, the ex prince Viking looked curious at the moment.

''I know that last night was an accident...I know that it was a mistake for me to just knock in there and see you..,'' he stood silent. Did he really just say that out loud?

Eric looked confused but at the same time, he felt amused at this-his master, wanted to see him . He always wanted Godric ; to feel him , please, and do wild things with him, but this time it wasn't a dream. The ex prince smirk at this knowing it could be a bit dangerous but at the same time fun.

Godric blushed at this, he didn't mean to say that in front of his child; quickly he turn to face Eric who had a very dangerous smirk on his pale face. ''Please forgive me for my for my outburst but I think I need some fresh-,''

''No, you don't, Godric.,'' his voice was so soft and yet deadly like thin ice. ''Please Eric, it was an mistake, let me go to outside to get some air...,'' the young vampire said in a low voice.

Eric smirk at his master acting so 'cute' in front of him; however, he felt it was too early for this, but at the same time the ex prince Viking knew that he was lusting for the vampire. ''No...I can't, he's so young to understand...,'' he thought. But Eric knew this 'lust' will not go away, he sigh knowing this might be his last chance.

Leaning forward to Godric, but the boy looked away trying not to stare at his progeny's eyes. The ex prince grab his master's chin and gently lift it up, looking at those big eyes of his. ''Eric...,'' Godric's voice was lost in the silent of the bar. The blond lead a forward, he wanted to kiss those pinkish little lips of his. However, Godric sense that his young, well, he was not young, he knew that Eric had lust for him ever since the day. Godric blink an couple of times then gently closed his eyes letting the moment come.

Their lips touched. The kiss was gentle, soft and warm. Eric wanted this-he knew himself that he wanted to feel it again. Gently the boys broke the kiss away, Eric stroke Godric's cheek, while the other vampire looked the other way.

''Why..? Why again, my child?,'' Godric's voice was tiny but curious at the same time, Eric knew this was the last chance to tell him; however, he felt it will break thier bond-he knew the risk it will cost, he sigh.

''Because, my love, I lust for you. No, I don't...,'' he lean to the younger boy's ear and whisper,'' I** want you...**'' At the same time, Godric looked curious, touching his lip, he felt something that he felt so long ago. He quickly looked up at his child and said, ''Eric...you're lusting over me instead of loving me, child. I know...that you want me but...you can't.. ,'' he looked at Eric.

The ex prince had wide eye, of course he knew that Godric will find out, but not like this; however, he felt kind a hurt about this. Even though, it didn't affect him, he thought about that year he kissed the young nut yet oldest vampire. ''Godric...,'' his thought were. He lean forward to give him a kiss, he wanted him to know that he 'didn't' lust for Godric.

However, Godric put a finger onto Eric's lip, looking confused at this he said, ''Child, please stop what you're doing...I know you're lusting but just please...don't.,'' his voice was so soft like a melody.

Still holding Godric's chin, the ex prince stroked his chin gently causing the boy to looked the other way; why would Eric want to tortured him like this; he been though worse, but this was crazy. He could tell his progeny was enjoying himself, the touching and feeling thing again. Godric lifted up a hand and placed it onto his progeny's shoulders, the blond stop what was he doing and looked at his master.

Godric didn't want to do this but he had too, he had a tiny smirk on his face, and lean forward and stopped.

''Child, I know it hurts but at the same time, stop lusting over for me.''

''But...Master-I mean, Godric, I don't lust over for you. Why would I lust over for you; you're too young to understand this.,'' Eric said in a way that seem he was hiding something. But Godric knew that if his child wanted to play hard ball, he could play hard ball.

Eric stopped what was he doing; sitting there quietly looking at the beloved 'angel'. He wanted to do so many things to him, but he knew that what was the point-he knew that Godric found out the 'lust', how could he be so foolish to trick himself like that.

''Now do you see what I have been speaking about child?,'' Godric's voice was soft like a sharp whisper; Eric knew that he should just stopped but couldn't. He sigh and looked at his master and said,'' I know, Master...I know...,'' he said calmly before leaning and crashing their lips onto each other once more.

***xx*  
><strong>

Eric stuck his tongue deeper into his master's mouth ; however, Godric let out a sweet sound. Eric really seem 'happy' about this, he continued to do this gently. Oh, how he loved the sounds of passion and the taste of his master's lips once more. He already knew that his master will find out about this 'lust' curving; however, he didn't care anymore as long he had Godric where he wanted.

On the other hand, Godric moan a bit louder, causing Eric to gently slid his hand under his master's white shirt. They broke the kiss away, looking at each other's eyes before Godric blushed and looked away loving the touch of his progeny touching his pale skin. ''Godric...,'' the ex prince said a voice that no couldn't resist, the master stare at his child eyes deeply.

''Um..What is it, child?,'' his voice was low and smooth. Just the way the blond liked it.

''Hmm..Just hearing your pretty voice makes me _feel alive again_. *chuckles* You're so-''

''Child, I know what going to say..'' He moan by Eric's touch. ''_Sexy, right.''_

The vampires began to kiss again, letting the sound of moaning continued to fill the room. Eric slid his other hand to his master's head, gently he laid them down on the table; they broke and started to panted for breath. Godric looked at his progeny with curious eyes.

The thought of making love to another man seem wrong; however, he also thought it was right being in Eric's arm...

It felt warm, even though they were dead-it still felt nice being in the arms of someone that you cared or loved. Godric, on the other hand, he created Eric-he was his master after all. Hw felt weird doing this with his progeny but at the same time, he knew he wanted this for a very long time. He sighed and reached to touch his progeny face, but stopped himself.

Eric gently grab it and kissed his palm of the hand; sweet and gentle. He looked so confused at this but at the same time, he didn't care anymore. ''...Take me away...,'' Godric's voice was low yet soft; however, Eric was shocked at this what was he saying 'taking him way', then he realized what he meant.

He smiled and said in a low voice, ''Of course, master.''

They began to make kiss once, Godric's let out of cries of passion; they started to unbuttoning they shirts slowly and carefully-Eric took off his shirt and threw onto the floor; he smirked at his lover's who was almost undressed.

''Ah...It's...,''

''Master...I know that I have been acting so strangely is because...I-,'' Eric was cut off when he felt his master's lips against his soft lips, the kiss was so gentle that he slid his hand onto his master's hair. ''Ah...ah...Er..Eric...,''

''Yes, Godric?,'' Eric said in low voice, playing with his 'lover's' hair; even though, Godric was older than his young progeny he knew that this was his chance to ask him for the rest of his life. Leaning forward to catch his tender lips, Eric stopped himself to kiss his master's neck and he felt his fangs come out. He darkly chuckled at this, while Godric looked shy and confused.

''Child, I scared for some strange reason...I know that lust has been around the body language, but... I don't know...,'' Godric's said in a very low tone. He knew that this was the time to tell him how he felt...He reached a hand slowly to touch his progeny's face. ''Eric...,'' his voice was broken...

''Hmm. What is it?,'' Eric said in a low voice.

However, Godric wanted to speak out so badly but at the same time, he felt himself holding back ever since that year. He open to say something but quickly closed it and smile at his progeny gently who was looking confused at the same time, on the other hand, the ex Viking prince liked the innocent little master of his right now.

They were naked, looking at each other in the eyes for a moment before they began to kiss. Godric moaned between the sweet kiss, it felt so good and wrong at the same time, but it didn't matter no more. ''Ahh...Child...,''

''Godric...You're so sex-I mean, beautiful. You're so beautiful to me, I don't ever want to lose again, master, I swear on my dead body...I'' protect you!''

The young was shocked to hear this from his child, he didn't know what to say but to gently smile and say, ''I l know, child. Please be gentle with me...''

''You're...you're a virgin still, master?,'' Eric said in a curious tone.

The boy nodded at this, of course he knew that his Eric will stop making this special night wroth the time; Godric was about to say something when Eric placed a finger onto his pinkish lips.

''What are you-,''

''Shh. Please, let me make love to you, I promise I'll make love to you, my master...,'' his voice was soft and smooth like melted chocolate. ''Are you ready; tell me when if it hurts?''

Godric simply nodded and relaxed a bit, and he let out a whined of pain. Of course, it hurt but at the tine time it felt so good, like he was heaven already-he grab tightly onto his white shirt while Eric stopped to see his young master in pain.

''Godric...,''

''Ugh... I'm fine, my progeny, please continue on.,'' he moaned.

The ex prince began to thrust onto his master, Godric moan loudly causing the room to shake-Godric felt like he was in a other era, his first was so passion and caring. He slowly wiped his legs around his progeny's hips making Eric go deeper inside him.

''Ah...oh...Ahh...Ooooh...,'' the boy moaned loudly as possible. ''Deeper...Eric...DEEPER!''

''Yes...Godric...,'' Eric said while panting his master's name.

They continued to love making more passion,; Godric moan his young progeny name and slid his hand to feel Eric's back. He wanted this for so long but he tried so hard to avoid the love of his child for so long, but he didn't why he felt this way towards his progeny... Maybe it was really the 'lust', or something else. ''Ahhh...ahhh...ooh...Eric...it feels so...ahhh...,'' Godric moan even more.

''Godric...I feel myself...,'' he was cut off by his master.

''GO! Eric!,'' he moaned.

''Ahhh!,'' they both each reached their moments and Eric fell on top of his marker, they began to pant for their breaths. Eric slid out of his master to lay next marker who was panting like crazy; Godric turn to his side so he could look at his progeny. ''That...was...fun..really...fun...,'' Eric said in his low tone. Godric simply nodded.

''It was nice...,'' Godric said in tiny voice. He laid his head on his progeny's chest, the blond vampire rub his marker's head; Eric never realized how beautiful his marker was, slowly he began to rub the young boy's head making him fall asleep. ''...Godric...You're so beautiful.,'' Eric said before drifting off to slumber.

***xx***

The next night, everyone was inside the club dancing like crazy; however, Eric sigh just staring at Pam watching a human dancer, he turn to the left and notice that something was not right, quickly he turn to Pam. ''I'm going to step outside for a moment.''

''Of course. Oh! By the way...Good luck,;; she said in her 'innocent' tone.

Eric darkly chucked at this and walked outside, when he was outside, he let the breeze calm himself down. Somehow he liked the weather tonight-it was like the day he died... He closed his eyes trying to erase those memories that he had once; slowly he began to remember those thoughts when he heard a sweet and yet a smooth voice. ''Heh...I figure you might be here.''

''Of course, child. I been here about fifteen minutes ago. Why are you here for, child?,'' Godric said in a gentle tone causing Eric to smirked at this. The ex prince, turned to see his marker; Godric was wearing a light baby blue short and white pants. He could so yummy to eat, Eric licked his lips.

The two vampires stood in silent for a second; Eric was about to say something when Godric spoke first.

''It's fine, child.''

What, master...?,''

''I said it's fine. I know the truth already; you were lusting for me once again but...You were scared for a reason. Why?,'' he asked in a curious way. Of course there was a reason for the him to say it like that; he walked up to the ex prince who looked confused at the moment but then realized he was going to do.

Godric slowly and tipped toe to reach his child; gently their lips touched.

They slowly broke apart, the young boy gently let out a smile. On the other hand, Eric kissed him once again not caring who saw them; the kiss was quick and smooth; however, Godric chuckled at this.

''What?,'' Eric said.

''Nothing.'' Godric gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek and lean forward to his ear to said, ''It's our little secret'', his voice was hot and dangerous. He looked into his progeny eye's, they were dark in the outside, but in the inside he felt how much he really loved Godric. They kissed once more before Eric lifted up his marker's chin and looked at his eyes.

''I love you Godric.''

He couldn't believe this, his progeny actually did love him instead of lusting for him. Godric smiled.

''I love you too, Eric.''

They kissed once more letting the night fill in hot passion.

**( ****Me: Hi there...Wow, that was the longest story I ever made in my life. Okay, well, this is a gift to my friend. It's a last b-day present from me because I was so damn busy this week that I haven't posted new stories up. YES!I'M ALIVE! Oh yea, this is my first lemon story, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT IT! And also if you don't understand what happening please send me a private email so I could tell you wats going on okay. Bye!) **


End file.
